


It's been a long day.

by Floore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dipshit!levi, Drabbles, Exhaustion, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic!erwin, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floore/pseuds/Floore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly drabble of an exhausted Levi making ridiculous mistakes in front of an attractive stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's been a long day.

It’s late in the evening after a particularly exhausting shift of work. Levi goes to unlock his car, but the automatic button doesn’t light up. He presses the unlock button on the fob a few more times and nothing happens. He lets out a frustrated sigh and pulls out is cellphone. Levi rings the local car locksmith and waits around for about 15 minutes.

—

When the mechanic arrives, Levi wastes no time pointing out his car, wanting to get home as soon as possible. The mechanic, introduced as Erwin, retrieves a few tools before kneeling before the drivers door. 

“I suppose you forgot your keys in your car? It’s good to have a spare for times like this.” Erwin begins, making small talk that Levi doesn’t particularly want.

“What? No I have the keys, they just aren’t working.” Levi replies with irritation not really directed to the Mechanic. Erwin cocks his head and glances over.

“Oh? Did the key break?”

“Yeah, sure. The thing wont work.” Levi pulls the keys out of his pocket to demonstrate. He presses the unlock button once more and nothing happens. “See?”

Erwin gives him a blank stare that lasts several seconds. Eventually he stands and holds his hand out for the key. Levi hands it over thoughtlessly and watches as Erwin silently inserts the key into the lock and twists it. A click goes off and Erwin swings the door open slowly. An amused smile creeps onto his lips and Levi stares with wide, mortified eyes.

“Oh my god..” Levi whispers, his face turning dark and red. “Oh my god.” He covers his face with his hands to shelter himself from Erwin's gaze. _How did I forget the purpose of a key._

Erwin lets out a deep chuckle, and Levi snaps his head up.

“Shut up! Shut the fuck up! It’s been a long fucking day.” Levi strides for his car, pulling the keys out of his door and into the ignition. “Oh my god. How much will this cost?” He asks, reaching for his wallet in the glove box.

Erwin was still laughing, making a weak attempt at hiding his reaction. 

“Oh no, no, it’s fine. The story is payment enough.” Erwin begins collect his tools and gives Levi a nod.

Levi hits his head softly against his steering wheel with a groan. He was still embarrassed beyond belief, even more so with the knowledge this story would be told around.

“Drive safe.” Erwin says happily, hauling himself into his work truck.

Levi drives off immediately, hoping he never has to see that Mechanic again.

\---

Instead of driving directly home, Levi ended up stopping for dinner. Eating out usually felt like a waste of time, but he didn’t feel like cooking dinner so late.   
He finally arrives at his apartment complex at 11:00 PM. Living on the 6th floor, he steps inside the elevator in the hall and leans against the wall. He watches as the numbers light up at each floor, letting off a faint ‘ding’ at every floor. Levi closes his eyes and leans his head back against the metal, listening for the sound of elevator doors opening. He never hears it.

\---

“Sir, are you alright?”

Levi stirs to the feeling of a hand shaking his shoulder. He had slumped down in the corner of the elevator, his back against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chest. He lifted his head to look at the man prodding at him, squinting slightly in the dim light.

A scowl sank into his expression as he recognized the man as the same mechanic from earlier; Erwin.

“Fuck, are you following me or some shit?” Levi groaned, grasping onto the wobbly railing to stand.

“Huh? Oh, you’re the key guy! You live here?” Erwin gave a smile, probably from memory of the earlier incident. He was wearing a belt full of assorted tools, clearly still working.

Levi let out a groan.

“It’s not really your business to know, is it.” He grumbled, pressing the ‘6′ button on the wall panel. It lit up but the elevator didn’t move.

“It might be, if you can’t figure out how to unlock your apartment door.” Erwin let out a chuckle and Levi sent a tired glare. 

Levi continued pressing the button, his movements becoming more rapid as nothing happened. The elevator remained still with it’s doors ajar and he let out an annoyed hiss.

“Seriously, buttons don’t fucking work-” He began, cursing more under his breath. Erwin leaned over to look at what Levi was doing and his lips flat-lined.

“Sir, we’re.. This is the sixth floor.” Erwin whispered quietly.

Levi’s button pressing came to a halt and he slowly lifts his head to look at the number glowing above. Surely enough, it was a big ol’ ‘6′. He slipped out a few more ‘fucks’ and smacked his face lightly. He stepped out of the elevator and he could hear a lighthearted snort from Erwin. 

As the door began to close behind him, he turned around to stop it. He was embarrassed, but he didn’t like the thought of someone out there thinking he was a dumb fuck. 

“Okay, look. I’m not normally like this- It’s just been an exhausting day and-”

“You don’t have to explain yourself,” Erwin was still smiling, but he seemed sincere.

“No, you think I’m some sort of dipshit- But I’m not-” Levi spoke fast and defensively.

“Prove it,” Erwins voice held a light tone, but a part of Levi actually wanted to do just that.

“Fucking- How?” Levi’s hands went up as he spoke, animating his words.

Erwin went silent for a few moments, as if considering. Levi shifted his eyes to the side, waiting for the man to speak.

“Perhaps over dinner?” Erwin’s teasing tone had ended, letting Levi know he was entirely serious. Levi stared at him for a moment and leaned back. He crossed his arms and gave a crooked nod.

“Okay..” He drew out slowly, looking at Erwin to elaborate.

“Tomorrow? Around say.. 8:00?”

“Alright, fine.” Levi nodded again. His face was already flushed from before, but he could feel his skin growing hotter.

“I’ll be in the lobby then. Tomorrow at 8:00.” Erwin said politely, repeating his words for a sense of certainty. “I’ll see you then …. .”

“Levi.”

“I’ll see you then, Levi.” Erwin gave a nod and the elevator doors began to close.

“Yeah.” Levi said quietly, staring at the closed doors.

_I just made a date with someone who I’ve fucked up in front of twice already._

He began walking to his door at the end of the hall, patting his pocket to pull out his apartment key. His pockets, however, were very empty. Levi hit his head gently against the door, knowing they must have fallen out of his pocket in the elevator. He glances over to the metal doors to find they were once again open. Erwin was standing inside, holding a metal key in the air.

Levi marches over and takes it from him. 

“Not a fucking word.” He whispers, walking away from the elevator again. 

“Tomorrow.” Erwin offered assuringly, pressing the button to take him down to the lobby.

_**Make that three time.** _

\---

The next day, Erwin arrives just on time. They settle on going to an Italian restaurant and take a taxi. The evening starts with small talk, with Levi being absolutely sure to make no errors. He was rested, prepared, and confident that dinner would go over smoothly.

"You like being an on call mechanic?" Levi asks before a sip of wine. Erwin gives an enthusiastic nod.

"Yeah, it's great. It's a very entertaining job."

"Entertaining?" 

"Yes, I could write a book with all of the situations I come across. A squirrel nest clogging up an exhaust pipe, an elderly woman replacing the oil with vinegar," Erwin gives a small pause and a devious smile. "...An exhausted man forgetting how to use a key."

"Hey- We're not bringing that up, okay? This is a brand new start. As far as you know, this is the first time we are meeting." Levi glares at Erwin, but his tone is light. 

"Fine, fine. But it's really not so uncommon." 

"Oh really?" Levi's voice is dripping with sarcasm.

"Really, it happens all the time." Erwin assures him. 

Levi squints and tilts his head, Erwin lets out a breathy laugh.

"I mean, I've never seen it in my career, but I'm sure it happens all the time-" Levi throws a piece of complimentary bread at Erwin and his laugh grows louder.

"You're laugh is embarrassing." Levi mutters through a bite of bread.

"But not as embarrassing as-"

"Erwwwin." Levi draws out with a warning. It's all fun and games until he gets overly irritated. Erwin seems to realize this and drops it.

\--

They carry on conversations in other topics. Words seem to be easy to find, and even when silence rests upon them it isn't awkward. Their meals finally arrive on steamy plates and the food looks delicious. 

"You two enjoy your meal!" The waitress says as she places the plates on the table.

"Thanks, you too." Erwin says, his response automatic. He freezes at the realization at what he said and the waitress hesitates awkwardly before walking away with a smile.

Levi's face lights up as a soft reddening shade creeps over Erwins face. He stands up quickly.

"See! I'm not the only one who does stupid shit!" He points at Erwin giddily, his voice raised just a bit too loud. He's wearing a triumphant smile as Erwin smooths back his hair. People at other tables glance over with concern, but they mostly keep to themselves.

"You're the one shouting and pointing in a public restaurant." Erwin says quietly, his face still shaded in embarrassment.

Levi's eyes widen slightly and he sits down immediately, drawing his hands to his side. Erwin leans to the side and takes one of Levi's hands. He was trying to cover his blush with a light smile, though Levi could see through it.

"But yes," Erwin begins. "I say stupid shit too." 

They both share a light chuckle and turn to their meals.   
The rest of the evening went fine and they make plans to meet again.


End file.
